Une aventure étrange
by Chloe Lodge
Summary: Une jeune fille débarque en ville, elle en sait plus qu'elle ne le fait croire. Qui est-elle? Pourquoi -A lui envoie des messages texte. Quel secret cache-t-elle. Venez lire si vous voulez découvrir qui est ce personnage là et  quel secret cache-t-elle.
1. Chapter 1

Cher journal,  
>Bonjour, je m'appelle Chloé Dilaurentis et oui vous avez bien entendu<br>Mon nom de famille est bien Dilaurentis Je suis en effet la cousine de celle qui a disparu.  
>Je m'en vais enfin dans la vie où ma cousine a habité, je vais pouvoir voir enfin si cela valait tellement la peine que je la jalousais. Je vais pouvoir voir avec qui elle était . J'espère au moins que mes parents vont pouvoir enfin arrêter de dire Alison a fait si, Alison a fait cela. Cela serait tellement amusant si on l'avait eu comme fille. Quand Alison était encore en vie, mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de dire Alison a fait ceci , a fait cela .C'est comme s'il aurait préférait l'avoir eu comme enfant à la place de moi. Alors depuis plusieurs, j'ai essayé de me comporter comme Alison, mais ce que je me attitré ce sont plus les ennuies que autres. Je suis devenu une vraie bitch à cause de l'opinion que mes parents avaient de moi.<br>Nous embarquons présentement dans l'auto en direction de Rosewood.

Pendant le long trajet qui se déroulait devant nous yeux, je fis une petite sieste pour me donner du courage. En effet, je me demandais comment les gens allaient m'accueillir. Est-ce qu'il allait ma cueillir comme la pauvre petite cousine de la morte. Ou il allait m'accueillir comme une personne normale.J e fus également très tenté d'utiliser un faux nom pour pas que le monde aille pitié de moi à cause du fait que j'aille perdu ma cousine Alison. Nous arrivons quasiment à Rosewood et je sentis mon cell vibré et cela était écrit  
>-C'est louche d'arriver une semaine où ta cousine est morte, tu l'as probablement tuée par jalousie de sa popularité.- A<br>J'ai failli crié, qui pouvait m'envoyer des messages de même. Qui pouvait connaître que j'étais si jalouse de celle-ci? De plus, elle m'accusait que j'aurais tuée, oui j'étais jalouse d'elle, mais je n'aurais plus jamais lui faire du mal, jamais je n'aurais plus la tué. Je pense que je vais repenser à mon idée de prendre un autre nom. Peut-être que personne d'autre ne va m'accuser d'avoir tué ma cousine. Bon on vient d'arrivée à Rosewood dans la même maison ou habitats quand j'étais petite juste en face de l'ancienne maison de Alison. Je vais aller faire du ménage et ensuite je vais aller me coucher, je vais avoir besoin de toute mon énergie demain pour ma première journée d'école à Rosewood.  
>À demain, cher journal<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier à l'école de Rosewood. Je me demande si je vais les amies de ma cousine. Aller je dois te laisser, je dois y aller, on se reconnecte plus tard.

Quelque minutes plus tard

Je fus enfin rendu à l'école en rentrant, dans l'école j'entendis du monde dire que la cousine d'Alison était arrivée en trouve que les nouvelles allaient très vites dans cette petite ville de Rosewood, .7 me dirige vers le secrétariat pour pouvoir prendre mon horaire et savoir mon numéro de je fus arrivée au secrétariat, je fonçai dans quelqu'un, je m'excuse en lui disant que j'étais désolé et je me dépêche de rentrer dans le secrétariat, je me dirige vers la madame qui me donna mon horaire et mon numéro de casier. Je me dirige vers mon casier pour lui déposer quelques affaires avant de me diriger vers mon cours. La personne que j'avais rentrée dedans ce rapproche de moi et il me dit

-je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présent. Je m'appelle Noel et toi

-je m'appelle Chloé, réponds-je. Ensuite je me dirige vers la classe ou je devais avoir mon premier cours de la journée. Lorsque quelqu'un m'interpella

-excuse-moi, je voulais t'avertir que Noël est dangereux et que tu ne devrais pas trainer avec lui

Je regarde la personne qui avait parlé et évidemment je l'avais reconnu, la petite bollée et miss parfaite de Spencer Hasting qui se méfiait toujours de tout selon vis qu'elle attendit une de mes réponses. Je lui souris et je lui dit

-merci de ce conseille. Au fait je m'appelle Chloé et toi

-Spencer Hasting , au fait c'est quoi ton nom de famille

-Lodge pourquoi

-parce que tu me rappelles quelqu'un que je connais

Je sentis mon cellulaire sonné dans ma poche, je pris mon cell et cela disait

-mauvaise idée de changer de nom de famille, les présences vont dire ton vrai nom et si les présences leur dirent pas .moi je vais le dire –A

Je pousse un gros soupir, effectivement j'avais complètement oublié la liste de présences ou il y avait tous les noms des élè plus, si je voulais découvrir qui a tué ma cousine c'est pour cette principale raison la que j'ai demandé a mes parents de démanger c'étais pour découvrir qui l'avait tué commencée, je devrais me lier d'amitié avec les amies de ma cousine, mais si je veux qu'ils soient mes amis, j'aurais peut-être dû être honnête avec elle, mais maintenant c'est trop décide d'engager la conversation avec Spencer

-j'ai entendu parlée de la tragédie qui sait déroulait ici avec la perte de quelqu'un de si me sens pour ceux qui était proche d'elle de tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre ou subir comme épreuve é me demande qui a bien pu faire un crime aussi horrible

Oups, je pense qu'elle va se douter de quelque chose.J'en ai peut-être trop dit, mais par chance la cloche sonne et c'est le temps d'aller en classe.


End file.
